1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a MEMS device and an oscillator.
2. Related Art
In recent years, MEMS devices manufactured using MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) technology have attracted attention. Such MEMS devices have been utilized as vibrators or sensors. For example, JP-A-2007-222956 describes a MEMS device having a vibrator which is formed of a fixed electrode and a movable electrode formed on a semiconductor substrate using MEMS technology. In the MEMS device described in JP-A-2007-222956, the fixed electrode and the movable electrode are contained within a cavity sealed airtight under reduced pressure to reduce air resistance when the movable electrode vibrates.
Along with the miniaturization of electronic apparatuses in recent years, further miniaturization of such a MEMS device is required.